


Normal

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst?, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wants to be normal. Fenris offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> (A friend and I were roleplaying this, so please excuse the writing formate with this one! )

Anders honeyed eyes scanned the ground below him, the large window providing him with a view of the kingdom's courtyard. People milled about, tending to their duties as was required of them. 

Solemnly, the prince drew his knees up to his chest, leaning back in the seat upon the windowsill. Blonde hair fell into soulful eyes, blocking the view from sight. How was it so easy, to do what was asked? He knew the servants lives didn't fair better and even so, he found himself envious. What would it be, not to hold the weight of a Kingdom upon his shoulders? 

"Fenris" the name slipped from his lips, before he could think better of it.

 

Step one, he tied back long white locks. Step two came with donning on his suit for the day. The routine was rather simplistic, something he'd followed day in and day out. Yet even so, at times the task was tedious. His hair had to be just right, his suit crisp and ironed out. Turning for the waist lengthened mirror, he ignored the tortured look upon his own face. 

A whisper entered his ears, one meant to be a silent wish and yet one he heard deep within himself. Magic. His steps stayed for a moment. His prince had called his name. To ignore it would only be right and still, he was needed.

Approaching the prince's room, he did not knock, as would be expected of any servant. Slowly, he pushed the door open, clicking it shut behind him. 

“Anders” his voice travelled to the prince, calling out to the man who sat upon the windowsill. 

 

The prince closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. Just once, he wished to be normal. What would it be like, to be treated as such? As prince, everyone gave him what he wished. Working for it seemed much more satisfying, something he craved so dearly. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, Anders stroked his hands along his arms. It was rather chilled, sitting by this window and even so, he hadn't the desire to move. Not yet, not now. The sound of the door opening, was the only thing to truly draw him away from what ailed him. 

Looking up, brown eyes met those beautiful green. “Fenris, I didn't suspect-” Anders began, but instead shook his head. He should have known. Standing from his perch, he approached his servant and his lover. Reaching out, he grasped at Fenris' sleeve, as though it were a life line, holding him back from drowning. “Thank you” he whispered softly, leaning to press a kiss to the elf's cheek. 

 

The prince's eyes captivated him, drew him in. They were beautiful, he was beautiful. Those blonde locks dared Fenris to drag his fingers through it, tug it in moments of passion between them. Such thoughts were taboo for a servant to have. Both knew it was dangerous ground they tread, every moment they spent near each other was tempting fate, almost begging it to tear them apart. 

As Anders came towards him, Fenris stayed silent, waiting for the prince to speak. Feeling Anders' hand clamp down upon his sleeve, a kiss to his cheek, Fenris' first instinct was to drag the prince towards him. Though he knew, one wrong move could drive the prince away from him causing the man to withdraw. 

“What bothers you my love?” Fenris questioned. 

 

Anders cast his eyes away from Fenris. What did he say? That he wished to be treated like a servant, to forget he was a prince. Certainly those thoughts were absurd. Taking a step back, he allowed the sleeve to slip from his grasp, letting his own hand fall to his side. 

“Make me forget” was the request that slipped past his lips. “I wish to be normal”.

It was out, before he could consider the words he spoke. Would Fenris laugh? Tell him it was impossible? Anders closed his eyes, awaiting whatever response would come. 

 

Fenris' breathe stuttered at Anders stepping away from him. He didn't wish for the prince to draw away, he desire to hold him close. Watching him closely, he would give the man time. To push would do more damage then needed. As the request came to light however, Fenris could only question himself on how. 

What would it take, to make the prince forget? What was normal even? Did the man not realize their opinions may differ on the matter. 

“Anders, my love” Fenris said, his tone turning dark, as he carefully stepped forward. “I shall make you forget”.

Reaching out, Fenris took the blonde into his arms. “Allow me, just for now. There is no magic I can offer, but this... This I can give freely” he murmured, before pressing their lips together.


End file.
